


The Barn

by Anon90



Series: Moments [7]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Green Gables, Marriage, Romance, Shirbert, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon90/pseuds/Anon90
Summary: Gilbert gets a telling off from Bash for putting Anne at risk.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix/Muriel Stacy
Series: Moments [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913065
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	The Barn

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like my previous post was a bit out there, and I felt that Gilbert would have been embarassed how he behaved but also not really.  
> I also couldn't decide if they would find it funny. 
> 
> And so this post was born.
> 
> Please read previous posts on my series for this whole scenario to make more sense. I also tried to plant very obvious easter eggs about another relationship I want to explore closer in later posts. Let see how this goes!

Anne walked into the barn to find Gilbert pacing. He was walking back and forth with a lantern in his hand, seemingly fighting an internal struggle. He looked up to find her standing at the entrance. She was so beautiful, the light of the lantern reflected on her face making her eyes dance and her skin glow. Her face was concerned though and he knew instantly what she was asking.

“No Anne-girl I’m not ok” he huffed, eyebrows knitted together.

“What Is it?” Anne asked, although she had an inkling what was on his mind, plausible aftermath of this morning.

_Laat night they had walked down rather content after their “stroll”. Coming home to an empty parlor, they managed to stay in their own little bubble until breakfast.Having finished their meal, the family set about their business for the day. Gilbert and Matthew prepared to get back onto the fields to fix up some old fences and finish up some work on the grounds._

_Marilla had picked up the mending basket to find Gilbert’s shirt. “Gilbert how on earth did you manage to lose three buttons off your shirt?” Anne dropped the empty teacup from in her hand. An image appeared in her mind of her hands ripping open his shirt in passion last evening, her touch hungry for his skin. She had turned her attention hurriedly to the ceramic wreckage so her beet red face was not evident. Oh why did she leave that shirt there. Her absent minded brain would get her into scrapes for the rest of her life it seemed!_

_Gilbert just smiled his charming smile at his mother-in-law “Why, I’m not quite sure Marilla. Please don’t concern yourself with mending it. It was rather old.” How was he so nonchalant? She had been up against a tree!_

_“Well you must look into getting some newer work shirts. Can’t have you falling apart on the farm. Why don’t you give me one that fits well, and I’ll be happy to make a couple for you myself.” Anne watched as Gilbert’s face turned from sincere attention to gratitude, and then a sudden nostalgic look appeared on his face. She knew he must be imagining his own mother doing this for him, had she been alive. She gave him a knowing smile, that he returned, and turned to the dishes._

_It was in this opportune moment that Rachel Lynde walked into the kitchen with a rather disheveled look upon her person “Marilla, I had a long walk yesterday evening - “_

_“BY THE STREAM?!” Anne screeched from the sink where she was washing up. She had turned around as she yelled; one hand holding a plate, the other a sudsy sponge, bubbles of soap and water dripping down her wrists. There was a shocked expression on her face, eyes wide, startling both older ladies and causing Gilbert to dive into his tea cup. It took all of his strength not to laugh._

_“No dear, no one in their right mind would have the strength to walk all the ways down there after a full day of harvest work” Mrs Lynde responded, sounding the words out slowly as if she was scared of another outburst._

_“Anne Shirley Cuthbert!..Blythe! You best stop turning my kitchen floor into a pond. And Mercy me! Look at the state of your skirts Anne.” Marilla scolded._

_“Sorry Marilla. I’ll take care of this.” Anne started but Gilbert had already retrieved the mop from the closet and set about cleaning up while the two old friends continued their dicussion. While they were distracted_ _Gilbert gave her a look she took to mean "Calm down" before touching the small of her back lightly and giving her a wink in his assured manner._

_“As I was saying, I thought about it a lot on my walk. I just don’t think it’s right. I think I ought to write to Muriel about her coming back-“ Mrs Lynde started again._

_The door jingled and Bash walked in, Delphine close behind. Mrs Lynde quickly changed subject. Greetings ensued, tea was offered and refused. Ooohs and Aaahs were made over the little girls newest artwork that she had ostentatiously carried with her to display to her biggest admirers._

_Gilberts heart clenched to see Anne sitting with Delphine in her lap, looking over the art and making proud comments of the childish landscape._

_“Blythe can I speak to you a minute?” Bash broke him out of his reverie. He nodded of course. They stepped outside, Gilbert walking behind him noticing the droop in his brother’s shoulders. He seemed tired. Bash’s face was drawn out, his eyes spoke of a sadness that Gilbert understood but knew deep down he couldn’t fully comprehend at the same time. He couldn’t imagine not being allowed to be with his Anne. Not being fully accepted by the community. He wanted to protect Bash. He wanted to fight for him. Perhaps that’s what he had finally decided and he needed to talk about this -_

_“I heard you two yesterday"_

_Of all the things he thought Bash was here for, this was not on his mind. He was shocked, stood still._

_“You and Anne?” Bash continued. He laughed at Gilbert’s expression._

_“What- er- “ Gilbert gulped. His hand went to the back of his neck._

_“Don’t worry! I didn’t stay for more than 30 seconds. I was walking down past your fishing spot to go back to- well I was missing- anyway, I was just going to our spot. Well my spot.. You know, mine and hers.”_

_Gilbert nodded knowingly, keeping this bit of information for a later interrogation. First he needed some clarity._

_“What do you….think you heard?”_

_“You two running into the stream?” Bash laughed. “Well at first I thought it was some kids, which is why I was concerned. But then I definitely heard your laugh and realized it was the two of you. Don’t worry, I saw nothing. And I immediately left when I knew”_

_Gilbert sighed, relieved. Not for the first time he realized how risky their little promenade had been. Oh man Bash must have heard him trying to take off his pants. He would never live it down._

_“I am happy for you two. That you’re so in love. It’s so adorable but also a little sick inducing. I guess I just wanted to tell you to be a bit more careful.”_

_“We just got caught up-“_

_“Trust me I KNOW how frustrating it can be, being newlywed in a house full of people” Bash’s eyes glazed over and he stared off into the distance as if remembering something. Gilbert didn’t walk to know his and Mary’s exploits._

_“We got a bit -“_

_“I don’t know everything that happened down there but all I’m saying is you have to protect Anne. Married or not some things will get a girl a bad reputation and that’s a fact. You were lucky it was me and not Mrs Lynde who walked by.”_

_Gilbert balked at the thought. “You’re right” He said meekly. He was embarrassed and ashamed. Heat prickled his cheeks._

_“Anyway I just needed to give you a little telling off as my little brother.” Bash laughed. “But I don’t judge you. Well I’d even say good on you, you moke. But if you ruin Anne’s reputation you will have me to contend with. I will put you in an early grave, and make no mistake. ” Bash grinned._

_Any other grown man would have defended himself against a lecture but Gilbert knew Bash was coming from a good place and he accepted this insight gracefully. As gracefully as he could. He was still hoping the ground would swallow him up._

Now the couple was standing in the barn, Gilberts mind racing. “We really could have been seen Anne”

Anne looked Gilbert in the eyes, lifting his chin up with her delicate fingers. “Gilbert, I don’t care”

He looked up, surprised. He had relayed everything Bash said to her hastily before riding off with Matthew. Whilst Anne had been terrified she had been seen, strangely her awkwardness about it was gone.

“I do not want to sully your reputation Anne. You would never be able to work as a school teacher here again”

“But we weren’t caught. It’s finished and over. We have learnt our lesson. We won’t…be so public again. At least not without….a more calculated risk?” Anne smiled, twinkle in her eyes. “My parents have gone to bed” She leaned against the frame of the entrance, drawing lines in the earthy floor of the barn with her foot. She looked at him seductively.

What is she doing? He looked confused. She giggled.

She walked slowly towards the ladder that led to the upper floor of the barn. She looked at him over her shoulder, shook her hair out of its tie and slowly climbed. Her hair was so….red.

Gilbert gulped. “What are you doing?” He asked, his voice husky.

“Taking a calculated risk”, Anne teased as she reached the top.

He walked toward the ladder shaking his head “Really Anne, after everything we just discussed. I’m not sure that I’m in the mood. Seriously we could be caught. Are you actually considering - “

He halted as Anne’s blouse fell as if from the heavens itself. He watched it fall, mesmerized, the silk catching air as it floated lightly on the floor. Looking up he saw Anne gazing down, smiling innocently, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers. He could just see he top of her corset. Damn it!

He looked around as if to check if anyone was around.

“Yeah ok!” he said to no one in particular as scampered up the ladder, shirking out of his suspenders as he did so.

Anne giggled quietly as Gilbert leaped towards her.

*********

In the distance gable house Marilla thought she heard a thud outside. Running to the window she noticed a light through the barn door. Outside in the corridor Anne's door was open. Smiling, but not wanting to think about it she promptly tucked herself in bed and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comments so I can improve my writing! I really value constructive feedback.


End file.
